


strike a match, light a fire

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Romantic Harry Potter, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry attempts to make the first move.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	strike a match, light a fire

Harry considered how different his life was in the summer after the war as he was woken by his boyfriend’s — boyfriend? His very good friend? – gentle snores. There was a cool breeze that wafted through the window above the crowded bed, how the early sunlight dusted them in pale gold, their limbs tangled together in a sleepy heap that Harry had little recollection of causing. But he liked the way Gideon nuzzled the side of his neck, the thigh that rubbed against his…

Harry stiffened.

His first thought was _fuck_.

His second thought consisted of a string of obscene fantasies that made his mouth dry.

He closed his eyes, begging his problem to go away before Gideon could wake. _This is why you need to stop sneaking into Gideon’s room,_ Harry thought. His heart hammered, unused to having such strong reactions toward anyone. It wasn’t like he had the time to create a normal dating experience back at Hogwarts, and now he had his best friend’s younger brother happily pressed against him, his body _wanting_ more. It was one of those slow realizations that came with kissing Gideon throughout the summer, the growing urge to explore, learning the ways their bodies could fit together.

_Rory is going to kill me._

Maybe he could live with that? It seemed worth the price of defiling her brother.

A mouth grazed his jaw. “What are you doing up?” Gideon greeted him with another kiss, this one at the pulse point of Harry’s neck. He was much too gorgeous in the morning, his freckled skin flushed, his red hair that shone in the sunlight, all long limbs, and a soft mouth.

“Waiting for you,” admitted Harry, embarrassed. He wanted to say something romantic, something tender like _I remember kissing you for the first time against the apple tree outside your bedroom window._ But his eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin about the waistband of Gideon’s boxers, and all thoughts of sweet endearments vanished from his mind. _I want you_ , he thought instead. It was like someone had struck a match along the edges of his soul. _I want you so much right now._ Then came the realization that he had said the last part out loud.

Gideon looked over at him, his dark brown eyes blazing with a familiar desire. His mouth curled into a slow, teasing smile. “Harry, are you propositioning me?”

Harry covered his face with his hands. “Oh, god. Just forget what I said.” He pulled at the sheets, stumbling out of bed in an awkward shuffle. “Never mind. It’s too early for any real conversations. I think I’ll go back to my room—” _And die miserably. Alone._ He shoved his glasses on his face. Maybe it was much too soon to try anything. Much too bold this early in their relationship.

“Harry!”

He called out, “Good night! Good morning? It’s after dawn and I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Gideon grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and spun him around, so they were face-to-face, bodies touching once Harry was backed against a wall. 

“Harry, we have all morning,” he said. The way Gideon’s mouth hovered above his, it was just short of a kiss. “Proposition me again.”


End file.
